Christmas at the Burrow
by FardSkim
Summary: It's the first Christmas after the War, and the entire family and friends have gotten together to have christmas together. Lots of crazy snowball fights, idiotic snowmen, really funny coughcough sarcasm cough cough christmas cracker jokes, and stories of Dung bombs! Please note that my timeline ignores the deaths of Fred, Lupin and Tonks, so they are still alive.
1. The chaotic Snowball War

**A/N: Hey everyone, as you probably know, its going to be Christmas very soon, so i have decided to write a Christmas Harry Potter Fan Fiction!, I will be updating it often leading up to Christmas and perhaps, if the story is popular, i will carry it on for a week or two after Christmas. Please leave a review, reviews are what encourage me to carry on a story, so leave a review if you like the story, have a suggestion, or have spotted an error for me to fix. Enjoy my Christmas gift to you all!**

 **Chapter One-The Chaotic Snowball war.**

Everyone was at the burrow to celebrate Christmas.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasly, Fred and George, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Lupin with Teddy. Fleur, Luna and Neville. Let the celebrations begin!

The burrow was looking fantastic. The yard was covered in snow and more was slowly drifting down. The trees branches were ladened with snow.

There were snowmen around the place, some walking around, some throwing snowballs at each other.

There was tinsel everywhere, over the fence, through trees, around snow men's necks, over the burrow, and inside the burrow.

Snowmen were milling around, not doing much with their limited capability arms.

One of them chucked a snowball at Ron, hitting him in the head.

This was the first shot of many, and before long, there was a large scale snowball battle going on between every single person at the burrow, even Mrs Weasly.

It was slightly, well, a lot more than slightly, Crazy. Everyone was being pelted with snowballs from all sides, everyone aiming at the closest person, people were running around, just chucking snowballs around randomly, occasionally hitting someone.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Lupin shouted over the mayhem.

Somehow his voice was heard over the chaos, and everyone stopped and stood still.

Everyone was still and quiet for a moment, but suddenly a snowball struck Lupin in the head.

All eyes turned to Fred and George.

"Who? Us?" Fred said innocently while smiling.

Lupin sighed.

"This is chaos, we need two teams so we actually know who's fighting" Lupin said.

"What do you suggest?" Ginny said.

"Well, Olds versus young's, boys versus girls, something like that.

"Well, there is too many young's, we outnumber the olds too much" Hermione said.

"And the girls will have no chance at beating the boys" Ron said.

"Us girls are perfectly capable of throwing a snowball" Hermione said.

"We could beat you boys any day!" Ginny said.

"I guess that settles it, girls on that side of the field, boys on the other"

Lupin said.

"We can beat them, easy" Ron said.

"Yeah, we just need to attack them relentlessly until they give up" Harry said.

(Meanwhile with the girls)

Those boys think that they can beat us, they've got another thing coming!" Ginny said.

"Alright everyone, they are guys, and will most likely attack with no plan, we need to flank them or ambush them, we need to be organized and work together" Mrs Weasly said.

"Me, Ginny and Luna have our own plan that will take out their main threats, like Harry, Ron, Neville and all them" Hermione said.

"You do that, we will do our plan" Mrs Weasly said.

"Alright girls, you know what to do, now go!" Hermione told the other two.

(Back with the guys)

"Charge!" Ron yelled, hiding behind in the middle of the pack so he would t get hit.

They all shouts as they ran across the snowy battlefield towards the girls.

Someone grabbed Ron's arm, it was Harry with Neville.

"I have an idea, we should sneak up on them, and they will think we are all in the main group, so we have the element of surprise" Harry said.

"Good plan" Ron replied.

So the three of them proceeded around the edge of the battle ground.

(Back to the main group)

The two teams had converged and snowballs were flying in both directions.

Occasionally a snowball exploded into a snowy explosion, like shrapnel grenade, except the shrapnel was snow. These were presumably Fred and Georges doing, and thefts were glad they weren't on the receiving end of them.

(Back to the three guys)

"Let's go alone so that we can all attack from more points" Neville said.

"That's a great idea, I'll go this way" Harry said, walking in one direction, while the other two walked in separate directions.

While he was walking, Harry heard Ginny's voice, so he picked up some snow and formed a ball.

"Harry! Help! over here, I'm stuck!" She said.

Harry noticed her red hair against the white snow, and went to see her.

It turned out she was stuck under a pile of snow, which had fallen from a tree above her.

"Harry, please get me out of her, I'm freezing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sure thing, Gin" Harry said, getting over his suspicions.

He dug her out and helped her up.

"Thanks Harry" She said.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"When you're around, I'm always alright" Ginny said, pressing herself against Harry.

"Ginny leaned over and their lips connected, they kissed for a few moments then Ginny stepped back.

"You're too nice Harry" Ginny said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I didn't need rescuing, it's a trap" Ginny said, yanking in a rope.

Suddenly a big pile of snow landed on top of Harry, pinning him to the ground.

"Come on Ginny, I helped you get out, now you help me get out, please?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry, but you're in my trap!" Ginny grinned, running past him.

Harry was there for a while, before he remembered his wand. So he got himself out and went out to the battlefield, and saw everyone walking back to the burrow.

The guys were covered in snow, and the girls were cheering.

Harry caught up with Ron, who was covered in a lot of snow.

"Did Hermione get you too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she hid behind a tree and told me her shirt and bra were missing, and she was completely topless, and wanted me to help find it" Ron said, then when I came around, she tanked a rope, and buried me in snow, but the worst thing was" he said.

"That she was fully clothed!" Ron said sadly.

"Bugger" Harry said.

"Neville got trapped as well" Ron said.

"So I take it they won?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ron said.

"Use your wand to clean up, no snow inside!" Mrs Weasly said.

Inside the burrow were pine trees with were covered in decorations, with a star on the top of each one.

In the living room, was one extra big tree, with all the very best decorations on it, but most people were focused on the massive pile of presents under the tree.

It was huge, they were all various shapes and sizes, from square to round, and small too big.

But before they could tear open the presents, they were directed to the dining room.

"I know you will all be desperate to open those presents, but first we have a feast, and we don't want it to go cold!" Mrs Weasly said happily.

 **A/N: So, what did you think of the first chapter? I have finished the second chapter and am proofreading it at the moment, maybe it will be up tomorrow. Leave a review to encourage me to keep writing! Enjoy this fan fic!  
**


	2. The ramblings of Mr Weasly

**A/N: Sorry about the slight wait for this chapter, but it is now the holidays, so i will be able to write so much more faster! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review if you find any mistakes, and please favourite and follow the story, that is what really motivates me to update a story.  
Sorry about this chapter being slightly short, but i will make up for it next time.**

They weren't going to complain much about the wait for the presents, the feast looked delicious and soon all thoughts of presents had turned to the feast.

There were giant roast chickens, roast potatoes, potato salad, a giant glazed ham, with pineapple on the back and so much more delicious food.

Harry took a seat at the plate that his name plate sat upon.

He found that he was next to Ron and Ginny, and opposite Neville.

Once they were all seated, Ron picked up a Christmas cracker.

"OH I love these! but the jokes, not so much" Ron said, offering the other end to Harry.

Harry rugged and the cracker split apart with a crack!

Ron got the Party hat and the joke.

While putting the hat on his head, Ron read out the joke.

"What goes ha ha ha ha clonk?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, what does?" Harry asked, he had long ago given up trying to answer the jokes, they were always that strange.

"A man laughing his head off" Ron said.

"Yep, just as corny as ever" Harry sighed, grinning from how bad the joke was.

Mr Weasly stood up.

"I just want to welcome everyone here, my greatest love is seeing the family together, actually my greatest love is those muggle contraptions called toasters, I mean, how do they get it to work, and how does that twisty knob change the amount the bread is toasted, or is it airplanes?" He pondered.

"Arthur" Mrs Weasly said quietly.

"It's strange, how do they stay in the air?, is it-, oh right, yes, so it is my second greatest love to see the family all together for Christmas, so, Dig in!" He said.

Harry placed a pile of roast chicken on his plate, stabbed a couple of roast potatoes and left them on his plate, then cut of a few slivers of the ham.

He deposited a rather large of the potato salad on the side of his plate, with a lettuce salad on the side.

He looked across at Ron, whose plate was buried beneath a rather large pile of roast chicken.

"What? I love chicken!" Ron said defensively, but his mouthwash full of chicken so it was hard to understand him.

Harry shrugged and began eating his food.

"So, Harry, what did you get me for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you" Harry said with a grin, knowing that she would love his present.

"Aww" Ginny said pouting her lips.

Suddenly there was a loud thump from behind Harry, he turned around and found that a snowman and seen the open window, and thrown a snowball in, and it hit Ron in the back of the head.

"Bloody snowmen, not right in the head" Ron grumbled as he used his wand to get rid of the snow.

The laughter died down and they returned to their eating, no longer at risk of choking from laughter while eating.

"I'm glad Muriel isn't here" Ron said.

"Nightmare, she is," said Ron, mopping his forehead on his sleeve. "She used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her chair at diner. Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will – like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going".

"Is someone talking about one of our many great escapades?" Fred said, suddenly leaning across to get in the conversation.

"We were just talking about you chasing Aunty Muriel away from the Christmas lunches" Ron said.

"Ah yes, a right pain in the proverbial she was" Fred said.

"But nothing that a good ol' dung bomb couldn't fix" George said grinning.

"We're actually working on our own dung bomb" Fred said.

"Yes, the power of 10 dung bombs in a bomb half the size of a regular one" George said.

"We're just in the final testing stages" Fred added.

"That sounds ingenious!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why thank you" George said with mischievous grin.

"I wouldn't mind shoving one of those up each of Malfoy's nostrils" Ron said.

"Especially with a permanent sticking charm so he couldn't remove it" Harry added.

"I'll give you two for free to do that" George said.

"And if it succeeds, I'll give you five Galleons" Fred added.

"Deal" Ron said.

"I propose a toast, to all our friends we lost in the war!" Lupin said, standing up and raising his glass. Everyone else also raised their glass.

"To the fallen!" Everyone said, before consuming their drink.

"When are you going to do it?" Harry asked Ron.

"Next time I see him" Ron replied, a big grin threatening to spilt his face in two.

"You'd better have those five Galleons ready, because I'm going to succeed" Ron said confidently.

"I can already imagine the look on Malfoy's face!" Harry said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him trying to remove them, but failing" Fred said.

"We could create an entire new product line with that idea!" George exclaimed.

"Like muggle sticky grenades, except with Magic items like Dung bombs!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

They both high fived and began discussing their new idea.

"I wonder if it would be possible to make extendable ears, that transferred the voice through the air to a receiver, then you could throw the sticky ear, and it will stick to what or whoever it lands on, and you can listen from anywhere!" Fred said.

Harry lay down his knife and fork, having eaten enough.

"You two are going to make a lot of money with those ideas" Harry said.

They finished the lunch, and Harry went to find Ron.

"There you are" Harry said when he finally found Ron.

"What's everyone else up to?" Ron asked.

"Just talking, it's all a bit boring" Harry told him.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked.

"Thinking" Ron replied.

"About?" Harry asked.

"I told you that I really like Hermione, right?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yeah" Harry said

"I'm just thinking if I got her a good enough gift, or if she will hate it and hate me for it" Ron said.

"Don't worry Ron, it's perfect, she will love it" Harry convinced him.

"Yeah, hopefully" Ron said.

"Come on, let's get back to the others, it must almost be time to open the presents" Harry said.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, next chapter in a few days hopefully. If you found any errors tell me in a review and remember to fave/follow to encourage me to keep writing more! Until next time, have a good day.**


	3. Beneath the MistleToe

**A/N: So, this is the new chapter. Sorry about the slight wait, but i was away and where we were staying there was no power or wifi, as it was back country on a farm, which is an awesome place to stay. But anyway, I have an idea on how im going to continue this fan fic, it it relates directly to what happens in this chapter your about to read, so i will explain more at the end!**

Chapter Three: Beneath The MistleToe

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked when they returned.

"I was worried that Ginny wouldn't like my gift for her, and Ron was convincing me that she will like it" Harry said, covering for Ron.

"I'm sure that she will like it" Hermione said.

"You know Ginny" Hermione started.

"She would be happy with anything if it came from you" she finished.

"You know what, your right, she will love it" Harry said, looking at Ron.

Harry looked around and saw Ginny standing alone.

"I'll talk to you again in a few minutes" Harry said, as he started to make his way towards Ginny.

"Harry, I was wondering how long you would be" Ginny said

"Sorry, got caught up talking to Ron, then we found Hermione as well" Harry said.

"It's fine" Ginny said, looking up, then back at Harry.

This made Harry curious as to what she was looking at, so he looked up.

He saw that he and Ginny were both standing beneath a piece of mistletoe.

"You planned this, didn't you" Harry grinned.

"Maybe" Ginny replied with a mischievous smile.

"Well, we can't get out from under the mistletoe until we have kissed" Harry said with a grin.

The two of them entwined and kissed for several seconds.

No one was watching, as most eyes were on Luna and Neville, who we're also under some mistletoe, and we're kissing quite passionately, oblivious to the attention they were getting.

"Who's ready for some presents?" Mrs Weasly asked.

Everyone cheered as a response.

They all sat around the large pile of presents under the Christmas tree.

Two 'Santa's' who were just Fred and George in costumes? Began handing out the presents.

George handed Harry one present.

It read

"To Harry

Merry Christmas

Love from Fleur, Bill & Victoire"

Harry put the card to one side.

He ripped the wrapping paper off the present and pulled out a robe.

There was a note attached.

"This robe will protect you from spells, unlike Fred and Georges shield robes, these will protect against the unforgivable curses, and they can look however you can imagine them"

Harry was pretty chuffed with the robe, it sounded like what he needed when he was facing Voldemort.

Next he opened the present from Mr and Mrs Weasly.

Inside was a tent that was charmed to be bigger on the inside, like the tent they stayed in while hunting Horcruxes, but this tent was better, it was fire proof, water proof, and couldn't be destroyed by ordinary magic.

It was even bigger on the inside than the other tent, apparently, according to what was written on the small bag in belonged in.

He unwrapped Fred and Georges present. They gave him the 'the ultimate pack' from the shop, which included a whole variety of stock from the shop.

Inside the card was a Cheque with a note saying 'your 1/3 of the profits for the year'.

Harry looked at it in awe, if that was 1/3 of the profits, then Fred and George would both be millionaires within at least one year.

He added the gift to the growing pile of opened gifts.

Next was from Lupin, Tonks and Teddy"

He opened it and pulled out a book titled 'how to become an animagus in one month'

He knew that the book would be useful and he would definitely use it.

Next was the gift from Ron.

It was a book called 'how to understand the basics of women"

A note read "definitely useful, if only it could help us completely understand them"

Harry grinned and moved to Hermione's present.

It was a 100 galleon gift card for Quality Quidditch supplies.

He put it aside, and opened Luna's present.

He wasn't sure what to expect, but knew it would be interesting.

It was a smallish white box with a note.

"Do not open here. It is a sex doll that is exactly like Ginny in every way, shape and form, for when the real Ginny isn't available"

Harry grinned at Luna, who grinned back at him and winked.

He added the box to the pile and moved to Neville's gift.

It was a book called '1001 plants and their potions'

The book had various plants and gave the recipe for a potion using that plant.

Charlie gave Harry a pair of the highest quality Dragon hide gloves.

Lastly he came to Ginny's present.

He slowly unwrapped it, tearing the paper away, piece by piece.

Finally he uncovered the gift inside.

The words 'Yes, I will" we're all that the gift contained.

Harry grinned at Ginny, feeling happier than ever before.

The gift probably doesn't make sense to you, so I will give you some background.

A few days before Christmas, Harry had wrapped his present for Ginny, it was the message "Ginny, Will you marry me?" Along with a beautiful diamond ring.

Ginny had somehow seen the gift and included her reply in the gift.

That is what the gift is about.

Ginny grinned back at Harry, and they ran into each other's arms and kissed for a long time.

"What? what were your gifts?" Some people asked when they saw the pair kiss.

Ginny held up her message saying

"Ginny, will you marry me?" Along with the ring, while continuing the kiss.

Then Harry held up her message saying "Yes, I will".

Everyone began cheering and clapping for the newly engaged couple as Harry slid the ring onto Ginny's finger as they kissed.

Eventually they broke apart and gasped for air.

After a while all the talking stopped and Harry and Ginny had a chance to talk alone.

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Me too!" Harry replied.

"But I want to know one thing" Harry said.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"How did you know what I was giving you in your gift?"

"Ginny started grinning.

I got on my broom and flew past your window and saw you wrapping a present, so I doubled back and looked, and saw what you put in" Ginny said.

"Ah, sneaky" Harry said.

"So I decided to answer the same way" she said.

"Let's get back to everyone else, this is a family day, not an us day" Harry said.

"Harry, thanks for the Flourish & Botts gift card, there is so much I could get with that!" Hermione said when she saw him return.

"It's No problem, thanks for the Quidditch gift card" He replied.

"And congratulations on the engagement" Hermione beamed.

"Thanks" Harry said.

Ron approached them.

"I'm Sure the book will help" Harry said.

"What book?" Hermione asked.

"The one Ron got me" Harry told her.

"What is it about?" She asked.

Harry looked at Ron, who shook his head,

"Umm, it's just an interesting book, haven't had a good chance to look at it" Harry said.

Hermione seemed satisfied with his answer.

"okay" she said.

 **A/N: So, my idea for continuing the story is that i would finish this Christmas Fan fiction in about one, two chapters max, and then start a new fan fiction about Harry and Ginny's Marriage and everything. It would include a lot of stuff and would pretty much be whats happening in everyone's lives after the battle and everything, starting from the day after Christmas. It would be a lot longer than this fiction, with chapters that would be bigger than the ones in this fiction. Leave a review on what you think about that idea, and i will post the new chapter sometime in the next few days, maybe on Christmas day if i have time between two different family gatherings. Leave a review and i will update soon!**


End file.
